fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Vurige Hart: Hoofdstuk 8
Het Vurige Hart (The Fiery Heart) ''is het eerste deel van Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks, ''Dagen van de Draken (Days of the Dragons). Hoofdstuk 7 | Hoofdstuk 9 Hoofdstuk 8 Lix schraapte met zijn klauwen wat aarde weg en probeerde het knagende gevoel van honger te negeren. ‘Kijk, daar hebben we meneertje-gefaald!’ lachte Otto en stootte Loki aan. De grijze draak glimlachte vals. ‘Ja, ik had hem nog zó gewaarschuwd. Waar is Tin, trouwens? Heeft hij straf?’ Lix keek hem woedend aan. ‘Nee, hij is dood! Nou tevreden?’ Loki gaapte hem aan. ‘Wat? Is hij vermoord?’ Ook Otto leek even geschrokken, maar herstelde zich snel. ‘Ach joh. Het gebeurd zo vaak. Wie heeft hem vermoord? Sonar?’ Er klonk een boos gesis. ‘Je moet hem Meester der Mijnen noemen!’ Het was Slick. Lix versmalde zijn ogen. ‘Moordenaar.’ Slick grinnikte zacht. ‘Ja, zo gaat het hier nu eenmaal.’ Daarna beende de donkerblauwe draak weg en liet Lix, Otto en Loki alleen achter. ‘Ik vroeg me al af waarom we een nieuwe draak in onze Kuil hadden’, ging Loki verder. ‘Hij is nog erg klein, maar zijn vleugels zijn gigantisch. Zijn naam is Tam.’ Hij gebaarde naar een klein bruin draakje, waarvan de verhouding tussen zijn vleugels en lijf inderdaad niet klopten. ‘Nieuwelingetje pesten?’ stelde Otto voor. De twee oudere draken renden op Tam af, die met zijn kleine pootjes nog maar weinig gegraven had. Lix was te moe om het voor zijn nieuwe Kuilgenoot op te nemen, en ging zwijgend aan het werk. Een tijdje later hoorde hij een vertrouwd geschreeuw. ‘Lix! Lix!’ Een oranje draak kwam op hem af vliegen. ‘Eyu’, mompelde Lix en keek zijn vriend pijnlijk aan. ‘Heb je het gehoord van Tin?’ Eyu knikte. ‘Het spijt me zo! Maar geloof me, volgende keer als jullie proberen te ontsnappen… waarschuw me dan, oké? Ik wil mee.’ Lix keek hem ongelovig aan. ‘Z-zelfs na wat er met Tin gebeurd is?’ Eyu lachte. ‘Echte vrienden zijn er nou eenmaal voor elkaar! Maar we moeten een goed plan bedenken. Misschien wil Chop ons helpen.’ Ja ja, dat zal wel, dacht Lix hoofdschuddend. ‘Nee, we kunnen hem niet vertrouwen.’ Er klonk een zachte stem. ‘Dat kan je wel.’ De twee jonge draken keken recht in de ogen van Chop. ‘Geloof me, jullie…’ Lix onderbrak hem ruw. ‘Nee! Jij hebt meegezocht naar ons!’ De paarse draak zuchtte. ‘Luister, ik weet een truc die jullie kan redden. Hij heet “Vlammenzee” en wordt alleen gebruikt door de grootste vuurspuwexperts van de wereld.’ Lix gromde boos. ‘En jij bent zo’n expert? Of lever je ons gewoon uit aan Sonar?’ Chop deed zijn mond al open om iets te zeggen, maar schudde toen zijn hoofd. ‘Jullie moeten het zelf weten.’ De Meester vloog op Omar af en begon met hem te kletsen. ‘Zie je?’ fluisterde Lix. ‘Ik kán hem niet vertrouwen. Ik wil het wel, maar ik kan het niet.’ Nu klonk er een luid gebrul. ‘Eten! Kom in rijen per Kuil staan!’ Toen Eyu zich omdraaide en bij de rest van Kuil tien ging staan, wisselden Jordi en Rai en geïrriteerde blik met Lix. ‘Waarom mogen we toch geen eten?’ klaagde Jordi. ‘Mijn maag rammelt van de honger!’ Seffina, de Meester die ook had meegewerkt aan de zoektocht naar de ontsnapte draken, sloeg hem achter zijn oren. ‘Dat krijg je ervan’, grijnsde ze en ging bij een aantal andere Meesters staan: Laya, Omar, Chop en Slick. Heel even voelde Lix de drang om te ontsnappen, maar hij besefte dat hij te uitgeput was om snel te rennen. En hij wilde niet zo eindigen als Tin. Beslist niet. Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot